Mefistófeles: el nombre del deseo
by DambreMarieDes
Summary: Mefistófeles tiene un trabajo que realizar, como cada noche, solo que esta vez no espera que el poder del cual el creia tener el control, se salga de sus manos y termine en una terrible tragedia, para él.


_**Disclaimer**__: La historia, personajes y situaciones __pertenecen a Andrea Bejar__, mejor conocida en algunos lugares como __**ChocoDafne**__. El único propósito de publicar su historia es darla a conocer a como sea lugar ya que es una gran historia y, además, mis intentos de publicarla terminaron en un gran desastre._

_Con mucho cariño y mi mas grande admiración para ti, Andrea._

"**¿Barrio ****New**** Yorkino? El comercio espera"**

A veces me preguntaba, ¿por qué a mi me había tocado esta suerte? Tal vez esa pregunta nunca sea resuelta, lo único que se es que estoy atado a este oficio por la eternidad.

Eternidad, palabra recurrente en mi mente, tan inmensa que ni siquiera con el tiempo que supongo a pasado puedo cubrir un poco su significado.

El tiempo para mi no tiene horas ni segundos, solo se que hay día y noche y cada noche subo al mundo de los mortales a recolectar lo que es mío, lo que por excelencia me pertenece a cambio de un deseo, yo doy algo y a cambio un alma es mi paga, el precio es algo, lo sé, por ello se debe pensar meticulosamente lo que se pedirá.

Vagamente se agolpan en mi mente los recuerdos de esa ocasión, es tan rutinario mi trabajo que casi nunca recuerdo a las personas o los deseos que pidieron, solo es alguien más para mí, pero esa ocasión la recuerdo bien, era una de tantas hasta que algo sucedió.

Ese día subí al mundo de los mortales como cada noche, en esa ocasión una fuerte avaricia me llamaba hacia uno de los barrios New Yorkinoa, no tarde mucho en allá de donde provenía ese sentido de avaricia que tanto llamaba a mi olfato.

Por fuera parecía un lugar normal, bastante normal a los hogares de aquella época, ahí se encontraba mi próxima comerciante, la próxima perronas con la que haría el trato.

Me mire en una de las ventanas antes de tocar a la puerta, mi aspecto aquella noche debía ser sencillo algo con lo que aquella chica se identificara. Con un rápido tronar de mis dedos lo conseguí, eso era lo único que tenia que hacer, tronar mis dedos para conseguir todo lo que quería.

Toque a la puerta, nadie contesto. Toque de nuevo, parecía que ignoraban el llamado, si no respondían tendría que hacer el trabajo yo mismo.

Abrí la puerta fácilmente con solo tocarla entre, la casa estaba a obscuras y solo se escuchaba el sonar de la música del piso de arriba, mire la estancia de la casa, me acerque lentamente a observar las fotografías de una repisa.

Eran una familia pequeña al parecer dos hijas y los dos padres, mi atención se entro en una de las dos chicas de la fotografía. Mire con atención a la chica, llevaba ropa obscura, cabello ondulado y un rostro hermoso, solo que tenia una mirada un poco triste, confundida, pero aun así con un brillo especial que me llamo mucho la atención.

Podía pasarme la noche entera husmeando por ahí al fin y al cabo el tiempo para mi no existía y algo que me fascinaba era ver y reflexionar sobre el comportamiento humano y ver lo patéticos que pueden llegar a ser algunos mortales.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? -Gritó una voz detrás de mi, olfatee un poco, ella no era, ella no era la chica a la que buscaba.

Voltee a ver quien era la chica que se encontraba tras de mi, al voltear la mire y reconocí ese rostro de inmediato, era la chica de la foto, el mismo cabello ondulado, la misma mirada, la misma ropa obscura y aquel rostro apasionante.

-Ah hola -dije amablemente sin mover ni uno solo de mis músculos.

-¿Me puedes decir como demonios entraste? -Dijo sin siquiera responder a mi saludo.

-La puerta estaba abierta y entre ya que nadie respondía -me excusé.

-Ajá, ya lo creo -dijo con tono burlón-, además, ¿no crees que si no te contesta nadie es porque no hay nadie? -Dijo un poco molesta acercándose lentamente.

-Pero si hay alguien -dije sonriendo-, ¿no crees? -Ella solo me miro de arriba abajo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras me inspeccionaba, trate de romperlo de inmediato, no había venido hasta acá para perder el tiempo.

-Bueno…. -dije buscando las palabras adecuadas- ¿puedo subir a ver a tu hermana? -Sabia que la otra chica a la que buscaba en verdad se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la casa, lo podía sentir.

-¿Eres acaso amigo de ella? -Pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Si, si no lo fuera no la buscaría, ¿no crees? -Le respondí en un tono irónico como el que ella había empleado momentos antes.

-Mmm -cerro un poco los ojos para mírame con un poco de odio- ahora vengo.

Subía las escaleras cuando se detuvo en seco a mitad de ellas y volteo a verme.

-¿Y tu eres?

-Gerard -respondí de inmediato, así era como comúnmente me llamaban en el mundo de los mortales, un nombre que hacia mucho que no empleaba, ese era el nombre que mejor les acomodaba a las personas con las que hacia los tratos, ¿será acaso porque ese era mi verdadero nombre?

-Ahora vuelvo, no te atrevas a moverte de ahí -me señalo retadoramente y dirigió su señal al sofá con un dedo inquisidor.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, yo me aproxime para escuchar mejor y subí algunos escalones.

Pude escuchar el tocar de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-gritaron desde dentro.

-Te buscan.

-¿Quién?

-Un tal Gerard.

-¿Gerard? -Hubo un pequeño silencio- Yo no conozco a ningún Gerard -dijo al fin.

-Dice que es tu amigo –insistió.

-¿Qué acaso eres sorda? ¿O estúpida? ¡Ya te dije que no conozco a ningún Gerard!

-No me hables así imbécil, todavía de que te estoy haciendo un favor -dijo enfadada azotando una puerta

-Imbécil -escuche que gritaba la otra chica saliendo de su habitación.

Corrí de nuevo hacia la sala cuando la escuche bajar la escalera, bajaba desganada.

Esta chica era totalmente opuesta a la primera, tenia el cabello largo y lacio, sus ojos eran hermosos y cautivadores. Vestía toda de color rosa, era exactamente lo contrario a su hermana y más aun porque no era tan atractiva como la otra.

En cuanto su mirada se poso en mí su expresión cambio notablemente, su actitud desganada cambio a una coqueta con un dejo de sensualidad y su mirada tomo un tono pícaro.

-Hola -dijo con un tono muy diferente al que había usado para hablar con su hermana-. Soy Luisa.

-Hola -dije sonriéndole.

-La estúpida de mi hermana me dijo que querías verme -se acerco a mi-, pero siéntate -dijo amablemente.

-Gracias -me senté en el sofá-, así que esa chica es tu hermana -dije tratando de parecer sorprendido.

-Para mi desgracia -hizo un gesto de molestia-, se llama Ozzy, pero no le hagamos mucho caso, ella no importa es una antisocial -se sentó junto a mi, muy cerca de mi gusto, mas de lo normal.

-A, ok -dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero dime, ¿te conozco de algún lado? -Poso su mano muy disimuladamente sobre mi pierna.

-Un amigo en común -mentí.

-¿Quién?-insistió.

-Robert me parece que se llama -dije muy seguro.

-¿Robert? -funciono el entrecejo- ¿Bob Bryams? Hace mucho que no lo veo -dijo y sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno pues fue el que me dio tu dirección -dije aliviado al ver que le había atinado.

-¿Y para que soy buena? –pregunto picadamente.

Odiaba a las chicas como ella, querían ganar todo a base de su cuerpo y belleza, como mercancía barata que ofrecían al mejor postor, se manejaban exhibiéndose y dando su cuerpo a cambio de conseguir lo que deseaban.

Esos eran los mejores blancos a los cuales les ofrecía mis servicios, personas que pedían cosas superfluas a cambio de un precio muy alto. La mayoría solo se amaban a si mismas, no apreciaban lo que tenían alrededor. La mayoría de las veces era yo el que salía mas beneficiado con estos tratos, con ninguna otra persona había tenido problemas antes, sus deseos eran tan estúpidos que ninguno me había hecho pasar malos ratos, como se diría ninguno me había quitado el sueño… ¿sueño? Que cosas comienzo a decir, si yo siquiera lo conozco, ni el sueño, ni el hambre, ni el sentir, ni tener miedo… ni siquiera amar… bueno amar lo he experimentado solo dos veces… yo solo sabia odiar, torturar y dar ordenes…

-¿Y porque no vamos a tu habitación? -Le pregunte antes de contestarle el "para que era buena".

-¿A mi habitación? -Pregunto tratando de parecer sorprendida.

-¿Ahí podremos hablar mas tranquilamente no crees? -Le conteste sin perder mi sonrisa aun después de los pensamientos que había pasado por mi mente, pensamientos de repulsión y fastidio.

-Tienes toda la razón, ven -me tomo de la mano mientras se paraba de su lugar- ¡Dios estas helado! -Me miro picadamente- Tu necesitas un poco de calor.

¿Cómo no tener aquellas manos heladas? Si por aquel cuerpo corría la sangre más lentamente de lo normal. Mi cuerpo podría tener funciones en apariencia iguales a las de los humanos pero éramos totalmente diferentes. Aun no entiendo ¿como no se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera tenia pulso como el de los humanos?, porque simplemente ya no tenia un corazón que palpitara como los demás.

-Si, hace un poco de frió -mentí.


End file.
